Talk:Yug Ylimaf/Goofs
Shouldn't the time machine have disappeared? If time accellerated so fast and Stewie was going to be unborn, his time machine wouldn't have been there by the time of his birth since he built it after he was born, right? - Jasonbres (talk) 04:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) That can be a note, but it would ruin the storyline. Things done intentionally are not goofs. --Buckimion (talk) 04:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) When the hospital is first seen, only the griffins car is there, when they are leaving, there is another car there The Griffin's car does not move. Yes. a second car is originally parked beside the Griffins but given that some (backwards) time has elapsed, it is not unreasonable to figure that it arrived or left in the interim. --Buckimion (talk) 12:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Actually I see it now. I addition, its sunset when it was bright day before. --Buckimion (talk) 14:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the time machine wasn't affected by the backwards time flow. User:Jamesb1) 07:22, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Is that a goof? I saw the episode "Yug Ylimaf" on Sunday night, and I remember a scene where Bryan does a cutaway segment backwards due to the meltdown of Stewie's time machine, but then subsequently Stewie does a regualar cutaway about forgetting the ABC's in pre-school in the right order. So shouldn't that be something to add to the Goof section of Family Guy since that was clearly a mistake? Not necessarily. They continued to walk opposet of everyone else throughout the episode as the effects on them were more-or-less random. In fact, Stewie noted that it took a while for the effects to catch up with them when Brian did do the cutaway backwards. It is just noteworthy. --Buckimion (talk) 01:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) And also, wasn't Stewie's cutaway an actual event that happened before the time flow went backwards, while Brian's was a hypothetical that included being affected by the reversal? Even so, Stewie's happened before the accident. As a forward-flowing memory. There's no goof-- 20:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) The days did not change Didn't the days not change? 16:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I think your question is poorly phrased, but if I understand you, then nope. --Buckimion (talk) 17:04, December 9, 2013 (UTC) More Goofs 1. If everyone is really going backword then shouldn't the people affected talk backwords too? The sound effects are reversed so how come voices aren't too? 2. How does no one realize or care the Stewie and Brian aren't going backword as well? 3. If Stewie was temporarily unborn then how the heck is the time machine there? Did Peter build it before Stewie was even born are something? 4. How the heck did Brian get to the hospital so fast without a car? 5. After Stewie his teeth you can see he still has them once he talks. Animation Error Most can be dismissed as intentionally done to move the story along and are not considered goofs. In regards to #4, speculation is not permitted and nothing says there is no way it can be done. Pinpoint a scene in which his teeth are clearly defined and not just a white spot that can easily be dismissed as saliva. --Buckimion (talk) 17:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) How is the transition from Lacey Chabert to Mila Kunis a goof? Is this trivia? It is conclusive that as time progresses backwards that Lacey does not remain as Stewie's voice once she takes over from Mila. As I noted above, the teeth MAY be considered a goof if it can be proven that they are indeed teeth and not just a "light reflection" on the saliva. --Buckimion (talk) 19:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Name If the family didn't think of Stewie's name until he was born, how come there is a banner saying "Welcome Home, Stewie" when they return? One update call to the neighbors and instant welcome home party. --Buckimion (talk) 10:23, April 12, 2017 (UTC)